Paw Patrol Gone Wild
by EpicHandcrafted
Summary: Ryder find's out about his pup's diry little secret ;)
1. The Good Times

Chapter 1: The Good Times

Ryder walked into the lighthouse and made himself comfortable on a green bean bag. Though it happened 3 years ago, he could remember it like it was yesterday. Ryder looked left and right to make sure nobody was watching and took of his sweaty shirt. He threw it in a random location cause at that moment he didn't care where his clothes went. So what happened you ask? Well, like I said, it all started 3 years ago...

(3 years earlier)  
It was around midnight, and Ryder was up in bed reading a book by R.L Stine. He loved reading R.L Stine's books. They were so suspenseful. After about another hour of reading, he got hungry and left his bed to get a midnight snack. He reached in the refrigerator and grabbed a pear. He walked back to the elevator, while eating what seemed like the juiciest, most delicious pear he'd ever had. When he reached the elevator doors, he heard a loud bumping sound outside. Afraid that it was one of Mayor Humdinger's cats, he grabbed a shovel and walked slowly and carefully across the yard to the pup houses. He closely inspected each house. Sky, Rocky, Rubble, Chase and Marshall's pup houses were closed. Ryder looked over to Zuma's pup house to see his door was wide open. He saw a bright light coming from the pup house. He then heard rapid thumps. It got louder and louder. Ryder cautiously walked over to the pup house and peeked inside just as cautiously as he had crept. He took a look inside and his jaw dropped at the sight. He saw Zuma pinned up against the wall while standing on two feet and behind him was Rocky. Rocky was thrusting his massive 8 inch cock in and out of Zuma's tight entrance. "Uhh! Fuck Wocky! Yeah that's it, shove that huge vessel up my hole!" Moaned Zuma wearily. As if that wasn't shocking enough, Ryder looked to the left of the room to see Marshall on top of Chase's ass, balls deep. He had a whopping 10 inch cock. "You ready?" Asked Marshall. Chase just nodded still grabbing onto Zuma's bed sheets. Marshall pulled all the way out. A part of Chase was relieved to have that pipe out of his ass but another part of him wanted more. Marshall then leaned down and have Chase's ass a kiss. Chase couldn't help but blush. Marshall then spread Chase's tight ass cheeks, then without warning, thrusted into Chase's entrance. Chase gripped the bed sheets tighter and moaned. All the pain was replaced by lust. Marshall could hear Zuma's asshole being ripped apart. Zuma, still pinned against the wall, moaned louder. This caused Rocky to thrust harder. Ryder could hear Rocky's cock in Zuma's warm hole. Shlick, slap, whap! Ryder began to unzip his pants obviously having been turned on by this, until he heard a familiar voice behind him. He quickly zipped his pants back up and turned around to see Skye. She was rubbing her eyes from the sleep. Behind her was Rubble. None of the pups wanted to fuck with Rubble because he was kinda chubby. "What's all that noise?" Asked Skye. "Yeah, what's all the noise?" Asked Rubble. Ryder had to think of an excuse and quickly. While he came up with a lie, Skye noticed that Zuma's pup house was open. "What's going on in there?" Asked Skye. "C'mon Rubble". Rubble followed close behind her and Ryder had no excuse in mind. He would just act like this never happened. Ryder peaked in as if he had no idea what was happening as well. To his surprise, only Zuma was seen laying in his bed and no other pups weren't seen. "He must have left the light on." Thought Rubble. Ryder was relieved. "Well, let's go to bed." Said Skye. They slowly walked to their pup house unaware that they just showed Ryder their secret.. that they walked on two paws.


	2. More Than Just Friends

After Skye and Rubble went back to sleep, Ryder decided to stick around a bit behind a tree. He saw Rocky, Chase, and Marshall came out from hiding. Luckily Skye and Rubble didn't go all the way inside Zuma's pup house because the other pups were against the wall that was beside the door. Ryder was even more shocked to see that they all had eight packs. The other pups went to bed but Zuma stayed up and jacked off his 8 inch cock. Ryder unzipped his pants and pulled out his 6 inch cock and started stroking it. He watched as Zuma moaned while stroking his shaft. After about 3 minutes of stroking, Zuma let out a cute moan as he came. His cum hit the roof of his pup house. He then closed his door and took a nap. Ryder needed something or someone to fuck, NOW! He turned to a tree behind him and saw a squirrel hole. Ryder was desperate to fuck something. Ryder climbed the tree slowly and quietly hoping his slutty little squirrel had been asleep. About half way up the tree, Ryder realized what he was doing and climbed down so that he could continue to jack off in his room.

(Present Day)  
But that all happened years ago. Things probably changed by now... right?

(Next Morning)  
After 3 years, Skye and Rubble still haven't found our about the other pup's secrets. Usually, Rubble and Skye are the last ones to wake up so the rest of the pups used that time to their advantage. It was early Saturday morning and Marshall was the first pup awake. He was wearing his red underwear and nothing else. He went into the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. He took it and hid it in the cabinet. What was he doing? The elevator door opened and Marshall quickly ran to the table and sat down with an evil grin. Chase walked in with Zuma on his back and Rocky trailing behind. They were all in their underwear. That's all they wore. They knew they didn't have to, but it made them feel sexier. Zuma, Chase, and Rocky went over to the table and everyone exchange kisses til they kissed everyone. Rocky and Zuma ate the regular breakfast: Pancakes, Bacon and eggs. Chase prefers Frosted Flakes and Marshall ate whatever he could find. "Hey, there's no more milk." Said Chase. "Are you sure?" Replied Marshall in a sly attitude. "Come over to the table and I'll give you the milk." Chase walked over to the table expecting a gallon of milk. Instead, Marshall stood up on the table and ripped off his underwear. Chase blushed hard. "You gotta milk the cow Chase" Said Marshall menacingly. His cock had grown to a 14 inch cock at least 9 inches thick. Chase didn't refuse to open up. He respected Marshall. Chase himself had a 10 inch cock at least 7 inches thick, while Rocky and Zuma had 12 inch cocks. Rocky's dick was about 8 inches thick while Zuma's was about 9 1/2 inches thick. Marshall grabbed Chase's upper jaw and lower jaw and spread then apart. Marshall ended up accidentally touching Chase's Canine tooth. "Damn, you got some Sharp teeth Chase. Try not to bite my dick off." Said Marshall jokingly. Marshall started slowly pushing his cock inch by inch down Chase's warm, moist throat. Chase didn't gag at all though. After all, he did have 3 years of practice. Zuma and Rocky decided to just watch the show and not get involved. They jacked each other off beneath the table. Chase felt the thick cock in his throat. Marshall continued pushing his cock down while sticking his tongue out in satisfaction. Zuma noticed something different about Marshall. "Hey Mawshall, what's that on your tongue?" "It's just my new piercing. Like it?" Zuma was really turned on by piercings. He had no idea why but he did. Zuma got out of his seat and crawled across the table to Marshall. Before Marshall knew it, Zuma was passionately kissing him. All Zuma wanted was to touch that piercing with his tongue. Zuma forced his tongue into Marshall's mouth and played with his piercing for a while. After about 53 seconds they separated gasping for air. Chase watched the two with his mouth still full of Marshall's manhood, and decided to get in on the action. He took Marshall's cock out of his mouth and shoved it back down his throat at full force. "Hope your ready for your milk Chase." Said Marshall. Marshall grabbed Chase's head and thrusted in his throat one more then came. Chase's throat filled with Marshall's seed. Marshall pulled out dripping cum in Chase's cereal bowl. Chase choked on the thick man milk for about 3 seconds before swallowing all of it. However, Marshall was still hard...


End file.
